


Stars

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Three stars, two men, one important date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just perusing my tumblr notifications and realized something as I saw “certain photos” appear on my dashboard. This story came from those pics.

It was the stroke of midnight, and as the revelers turned to kiss each other and give each other wishes for a Happy New Year, one person sat alone, well away from the lights and the noise.

 

He gazed up into the clear night sky at the stars twinkling above. Brown eyes easily picking out a familiar vertical line of three stars, he nodded to each one, his eyes lingering on the highest of the three. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly exhaled, his beloved straw hat held against his chest, over his heart.

 

Half a world away at the exact same time, another man looked up at the same sky, at the same trio of stars. Pointing a finger towards them, he released a slender jet of flame towards the highest star.

 

Unbenown to either of them, the two men said the same words at the same time.

 

“Happy Birthday Ace.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss him too. D:
> 
>  **Edit:** Happy birthday God Oda!   
> ~~I can't believe I forgot they share the same birthday. OTL~~


End file.
